Devices for transporting components, such as industrial trucks and trolleys are known. Such industrial trucks are used, for example, in complex production facilities for automatically transporting components between individual work stations, wherein the trucks are completely integrated into the sequence of manufacturing processes. For example, if the processing machines arranged in a work station have completed the processing of a component, the industrial truck with the component lying thereon automatically travels to the next work station, in which further processing steps are carried out. The processing machines in the work stations comprise, for example, standard industrial robots or articulated robots that are fitted with different tools.
In known devices that are equipped with industrial trucks, a component being transported into a work station is not separately aligned relative to the work station and the processing machines arranged therein. The attainable positioning accuracy of the industrial truck within the work station needs to suffice for the respective processing operations, which limits accuracy.